femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Inez Stanler (Her Only Child)
'Inez Stanler '(Gwynyth Walsh) is the main villainess of the 2008 Lifetime film Her Only Child ''(Alternately titled ''Maternal Obsession) History Inez was the mother of Lily Stanler and an employee of a private investigations agency. Inez was an affectionate and loving mother, but she became embittered after her husband divorced her. She also became overly protective of Lily, and became this even more so when she moved back home in adulthood to care for her and her many health problems (including psychological). Not wanting her daughter to abandon her, Inez did everything in her power to destroy any relationship Lily had, even going as far as to hire a group of men to assault one such boyfriend Michael and threaten to kill him and his family if he didn't cut ties with Lily. Events During the movie, when Inez found out that Lily's boss had offered her a job position in Chicago, she became upset at the thought of moving away from Philadelphia. Later on, she also became upset when Lily began going out with her co-worker Larry Nowack. While Lily was on a dinner date with Larry, Inez intentionally cut herself with a knife in order to goad her into coming home early. Later on, Inez became flippant when Lily rescheduled movie plans they had for another date with Larry. After spying on Lily while at Larry's house, Inez began criticizing Larry while at the mall with her daughter, upsetting Lily. Hoping to keep her away with Larry, Inez tried to pressure Lily to take the job offer in Chicago as they went to have Inez take a driver's test. While out at coffee later, Inez began freaking out when Lily revealed her plans to move out after going on a trip with Larry. Later on, Inez came to Lily at work to show her information that she had gotten from a background check she did on Larry, which revealed he was still married. But when Larry revealed that he had only halted the divorce process with his ex-wife for her politician father's sake, Lily forgave him, infuriating Inez. When Lily went on her trip with Larry, the conniving Inez poisoned their dog Pinky by giving him chocolate in an attempt to have her come back home. But instead, Larry sent a veterinarian friend over instead. Now growing suspicious of her mother, Lily met with Michael and learned the true reason he broke up with her. Angered, Lily confronted her mother about everything she had done before going to stay at Larry's place. Now with her back against a wall, the unhinged Inez went to Larry's house and pointed a gun at him, determined to kill him to prevent him from taking Lily away from her. But Larry managed to grab the gun from Inez with ease due to Inez having not taken the safety off. Inez then locked herself in the bathroom and began threatening suicide and saying she wasn't what Lily needed. Just as Inez began taking a lethal dose of pills, Larry broke down the door and Lily stopped her mother, telling her mother that she did love her and was going to get her help. Some time later, Inez was shown being visited by Lily in the hospital, now on her way to recovery. Trivia *Gwynth Walsh later appeared in 2017's Hailey Dean Mystery: Deadly Estate as the evil Doris Keating. *In TV, Gwynth Walsh played villainous spy Martha on My Secret Identity and the evil Reatha Wilkerson on Friday the 13th: The Series. Gallery Inez Stanler with Lily.jpg|Inez with Lily at the mall Inez Stanler cuts self.png|Inez cutting herself Inez Stanler chocolate frosting.png|Inez preparing to poison her dog Inez Stanler gun.png|Inez holding Larry at gunpoint Inez Stanler reformed.png|A reformed Inez at the hospital Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Delusional Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misandrist Category:Mother Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Redeemed Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Arrested